


Never See Me

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish you liked dolls," she murmured. "Then we could play together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never See Me

The little girl crouched on the living room carpet, staring at the toddler as he played with his stuffed animals.

“I wish you liked dolls,” she murmured. “Then we could play together.”

The young boy completely disregarded her words; he actually seemed completely oblivious to her presence, and that annoyed her a bit.

“It doesn’t look like we’re brother and sister,” she started again. “Why don’t you have blond curls, just like mine?”

The dark-haired boy kept on chirping between himself, until his mother scooped him up and took him to bed.

Charlotte sighed and watched as they disappeared upstairs


End file.
